Falsas Promesas
by Virginia-Malfoy11
Summary: Ya termine de escribir todos los capis pero la pagina no me deja subirlos dejenme ver que hago porfis, mandenme reviews cuando logre subirlos...
1. Capitulo 1

(N/A: Hola en este fic presento algunas partes de mi vida con personajes de J.K. Rowling y lo que sería otro romance fabuloso de los que han viso entre Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley, acotando por supuesto que Draco es el niño de mis sueños y que lo amo y lo adoro y que Ginny es otro de mis personajes favoritos (pero Draco va en primer lugar eh? nn) bueno, esto trata un poco sobre lo que yo haría y me pongo plenamente en el lugar de Ginny. Porque a ese bombón quien no le haría lo mismo que ocurrirá en esta historia???)  
  
En la mente de Ginny...  
  
Que es lo que hago aquí, sentada en medio del Gran Comedor, sola, con frío, sin nadie alrededor que quiera escuchar lo que pienso, lo que siento, lo que me aturde, lo que me perturba, se que mi mejor amiga (Hermione) si sentiría algo de interés al saber lo que me pasa al igual que mi hermano (Ron) y por supuesto Harry... Pero como podría contarles??? Ya voy en el 6to curso de Hogwarts y aún no recibo respuestas de él, que estará haciendo?, en quién pensará?, será que alguna vez me tomará en cuenta?. Ya empiezo a impacientarme, no veo que él me de respuestas físicas de que me quiere, siempre su mal trato y su mal genio han inundado mis días desde mi inicio en Hogwarts. Todo lo que hay que fingir para que ni el ni nadie sepa que lo amo con insoportable locura, que lo deseo ahora mas que nunca y sobre todo como debo aguantar el hecho de que mi amor nunca será revelado y que nunca me va a amar. Estas palabras retumbaban en mi mente día tras día mientras lo veía ahí sentado con Crabbe y Goyle y sobre todo con Zabini... Pués si, por más imposible que pareciera estaba enamorada del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.  
  
Pasaron unos cuantos días y me encontré recostada en una de las paredes del castillo hablando con Luna Lovegood (otra de mis mejores amigas... n/a: aunque yo en realidad no creo que existan las mejores amigas, eso solo es un término que utilizas para reprochar a un buen amigo que no actuó como un mejor amigo, o para simplemente calificar a uno de tus amigos con el que mas compartes cosas en común pero en sí para mi, los mejores amigos no existen solo los amigos y los compañeros. Ah! Y por supuesto LOS ENEMIGOS...) cuando de la nada surgió entre todos su cabello rubio, su sonrisa cautivante y sus ojos grises de entre los demás Slytherins, de verdad ya no soportaba más estar ahí, verlo, respirar el mismo aire que él y aún así no poder tenerlo y la peor parte, fingir que lo odiaba, era la parte mas dolorosa para mi, porque yo sabía que lo amaba pero también sabía que el nunca me correspondería y que de ahora en adelante lo tendría que odiar tanto por el orgullo de mi familia como por el mio propio.  
  
En la mente de Draco...  
  
De acuerdo, analicemos un poco, estoy aquí al frente de todas estas lindas chicas, y no puedo creer que solo me inspiren o las ganas de llevármelas a la cama o vomitar de una manera u otra. Ella siempre estuvo allí, con su larga cabellera rojiza y sus pecas que poblaban su pequeña nariz. Era tan bella, sus ojos avellana tenían un brillo de inocencia absoluta, y cuando pasaba cerca de ella sentía que su piel emanaba un perfume único en ella. No podía seguir yo así, yo soy el Dragón de Slytherin porque me iba a gustar una Weasley teniendo a todas aquellas en mi poder (n/a: muy modesto el chico no???? nn)porque no podía apartar mi vista de su dulce rostro?? Pero sobre todo porque tengo que hacer que la odio, el hecho de que le tenga una repulsión insensata a los Weasley no tenia que odiarla a ella también o si??? No tenía porque aparentar que la odiaba cuando en realidad tenía ansias de cuidarla, de darle todo el amor posible, por primera vez había sentido esto pero porque??. NO! no puedo estar enamorado de una Weasley!!!. De un momento a otro esa idea tendrá que desaparecer de mi cabeza.  
  
1er capítulo El inicio: "Porque puedo llegar a amarte tanto y porque puedes llegar a odiarme tanto???"  
  
Era un día cálido de esos en donde el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, y que cuando salías a los terrenos del castillo el calor era reconfortante después de largos días de frío congelante.  
  
Ese día estaba Ginny sentada en una calurosa charla con Hermione Granger, Parvati y Padma Patil y Luna Lovegood, estaban todas sentadas en un confortante césped cerca de la entrada principal del castillo (acotando que habían mas de 3 pasadizos secretos para entrar a él). Del otro lado del césped que estaba separado por un camino de piedras estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos Pansi Parkinson y su club de estúpidas cuyo lema (para mi) era: "Soy una estúpida y amo a Malfoy y a Zabini, aunque nunca me pararan". De pronto se abre la puerta principal del castillo y Ginny proyecta sus ojos en un muchacho alto de cabello rubio muy bien peinado y ojos grises tan profundos, que harian desmayar a cualquiera. Al salir Draco Malfoy y Zabini, Pansi y sus bobas salieron tras ellos, Zabini se sentía halagado mientras Draco estaba un poco más alejado y parecía estar algo fastidiado con la presencia de Pansi.  
  
Dieron un anuncio: "Todos vayan al Gran Comedor, hay una noticia que deben saber: Los juegos de Quidditch tendrán nueva fecha" Al oír esto Draco se sintió en el cielo, al fin tendría una excusa (aunque tonta) para dejar a esas bobas y a Zabini. Salió corriendo y Ginny se levantó de inmediato e intento correr pero se detuvo a esperar para no verse muy obvia.  
  
-Vamos ya! Me interesa mucho para cuando han puesto los partidos de Quidditch!- Dijo Ginny que intentaba correr hacia donde estaba Malfoy pero sin ningún éxito.  
  
-Ginny! No corras tarde o temprano llegaremos-Gimió Hermione cansada. A lo que Parvati, Padma y Luna asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
Ella no sabía cual era el deseo incontrolado hacia Draco que Ginny sentía, no la entendería así que Ginny al ver que aunque corriera no tendría éxito bajo la velocidad y espero a las demás que venían a un poco de distancia de ella.  
  
De pronto llegaron al Gran Comedor, en seguida buscaron asiento en la mesa de Griffindor junto a Harry y Ron que esperaban impacientes los días de los torneos de Quidditch.  
  
-Cuando serán!!! Ya no soporto mas saber cuando por fin machacaremos a los Slytherins en otro torneo!!!- Dijo Ron con arrogancia en sus palabras.  
  
-Shh! Silencio Ronnie, parece que ahora diran la fecha- Respondió Ginny tratando de hacer que su hermano se callara.  
  
-Muy buenas tardes estudiantes de Hogwarts- Dijo Dumbledore con la acostumbrada cortesía de siempre.-Los hemos convocado, como todos saben, para anunciar el día de los torneos de Quidditch- Todo el Gran Comedor estalló en un grito de euforia frenética.-La profesora McGonagall les mencionará la fecha.  
  
De pronto una mujer con un sombrero verde esmeralda al igual que su túnica surgió de entre los profesores, era la Profesora McGonagall que interrumpió el silencio del Gran Comedor diciendo:-Los juegos de Quidditch ahora serán realizados dentro de 2 semanas, así que los equipos tendrán que esforzarse mucho para poder ganar la copa de Quidditch, Muy buena suerte, el primer juego será Griffindor contra Slytherin, pueden retirarse-.  
  
El Gran comedor estalló en un bullicio de todos hablando al mismo tiempo mientras lo abandonaban. Harry no podía creer que en solo dos semanas tendría que estar jugando contra Slytherin, que solo tendría dos semanas o menos para practicar, era insoportable la presión con la que estaba, tanto así que no dijo ni una sola palabra al irse al dormitorio de chicos, cosa que era extraña pues acostumbraba despedirse de todos con un caluroso abraso (en especial a Ginny) pero este solo les hizo a las dos desconcertadas chicas un ademán y se perdió en el pasillo con Ron.  
  
-Hermione, es demasiado para Harry, espero que lo pueda soportar.-  
  
Pero Hermione estaba muy ensimismada como para responder solo le hizo un ademán a Ginny y le dijo:  
  
-No lo sé. Oye Ginny tengo muchísimo sueño, tengo que acostarme, mañana tengo examen de adivinación y sabes que no se me da mucho, quiero estar totalmente relajada-. A este comentario Ginny asintió con la cabeza y se intentó dormir, pero no pudo.  
  
De pronto vislumbró una sombra que volaba en círculos en una escoba, ella no tenía sueño y sentía el deber de ir a ver que era lo que sucedía allá afuera. Se paró, se vistió con su túnica y salió de pronto sin hacer ruido. En pocos minutos se hallaba sentada en una de las gradas del campo de Quidditch, observaba con mucha atención esa sombra cuando de repente observó un cabello rubio y una túnica verde. Ella sabía que era él, que era Draco Malfoy quien había estado esa misma noche practicando para los torneos de Quidditch.  
  
-No es ya muy tarde para que practiques???- sugirió Ginny con voz fuerte para que la escuchase y se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí.  
  
Draco descendió en picada, la miró con ojos fulminantes y dijo:  
  
-No es muy tarde para que una chiquilla tonta espíe a un Slytherin mientras él practica para los torneos de Quidditch???-.  
  
-Pués si, fíjate, es bastante tarde, pero yo no podía dormir, así que vi por la ventana y te ví y quise saber quien eras pero ya se que eres tu, solo un hijo de mortífagos, pero no te preocupes ya me voy no quiero aguarte tu momento de prática-. Ginny dio media vuelta y se fue con paso decidido pero Malfoy (n/a: no me gusta llamarlo así eh?)la sujetó del brazo fuerte pero ligeramente para no maltratarla y dijo:  
  
-Porque huyes después de que ya estás aquí???, me tienes miedo Weasley???-. Ginny se sintió insultada –NO! no te tengo miedo Draco Malfoy, solo me aburre verte buscar una snitch que nunca podrás capturar-. Malfoy se molestó  
  
-Que puede saber una niña tonta de ser buscador???-. Dijo Malfoy con la arrogancia de siempre.-Pues sí! Tienes razón que puede saber una niña tonta de ser buscador, al tener los consejos y los trucos de sus hermanos al volar en una escoba!!!.-  
  
A esto Malfoy recordó que ella podía tener algo de conocimiento gracias a sus hermanos pero Nah! Que sabría ella.-Pués si, tienes razón debes saber algunos trucos y consejos pero... viniendo de tus hermanos... perdería si te creyera-. Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, aquellos labios que Ginny quería besar desde hace tanto tiempo pero que solo pronunciaban insultos para ella.  
  
-Sabes que? No voy a seguir escuchando los insultos de un Slytherin-. A este comentario Malfoy ya había bajado de su escoba y la agarró por la cintura, de espalda, Ginny viroteó al saber que el estaba allí, sujetándola contra su cuerpo, contra su pecho, ese momento lo había estado soñando desde hace mucho tiempo, y hasta hace unos segundos había llegado.  
  
-No se lo que pretendes Ginny Weasley. Pero eres tan seductora con la débil luz que hay aquí-. Dijo Malfoy a su oído. A lo que Ginny se volteó y al hacerlo notó que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, esos que ansiaba besar.  
  
-No... no... NO VAS A CAUTIVARME MALFOY!!! NO CAERÉ EN TUS TRAMPAS COMO TODAS LAS NIÑITAS TONTAS QUE HAS LLEVADO A TU CAMA DE ESTA MANERA!!!-. A esto Ginny se sintió abochornada, había hecho el ridículo, mientras Draco sostenía en sus labios esa sonrisita cautivadora que lo hacía ver tan sexy con la poca luz que había.  
  
-No pretendo llevarte a la cama Weasley, un halago se le hace a cualquiera, no te lo tomes muy enserio-. Ginny entornó sus ojos e intentó salir corriendo pero él la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura, le dio un beso profundo que la chica nunca olvidaría y de pronto dijo.  
  
-Me encanta como besas, pero ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, adiós Virginia-. Alzó el vuelo sobre su escoba y desapareció entre la niebla y la entrada del castillo. Ginny no lo comprendía. Qué había pasado? Porque Draco lo hizo? Que pretendía el con todo esto? Había sido un beso de momento, de seguro el no lo recordaría mañana.  
  
Ya exhausta subió a la sala común de Griffindor y luego fue al dormitorio de chicas donde se desparramó. aun con su túnica puesta, en la cama de dosel que había, y al fin concilió el sueño hasta el día siguiente.  
  
(N/a: Wo! Esto si que esta impactante pero díganme quien no lo estaría con un bombón como mi Draco al lado??? Bueno espero que les guste este fic, a mi me parece que comencé con buen paso a ver que sigue en el siguiente capítulo...) 


	2. Desenlaces

2do capítulo Desenlaces: "Porque ahora que me doy cuenta es que sé que te amo??"  
  
Era una mañana de verano y hacía un calor que todos anhelaban después de esa noche helada. Ginny se había despertado temprano y arreglaba su cabello cuando Hermione se levantó para saludarla.  
  
-Hola Ginny, lindo peinado aunque unos broches no te quedarían nada mal-. Ginny observó la cara de sinceridad de su amiga y notó que se veía bien.  
  
-Her, puedes acomodarme unos broches que combinen con mi ropa a ver que tal quedan???-. La muchacha de cabello desordenado y castaño asintió con la cabeza y buscó unos broches de plata con rojo escarlata que a ella le encantaban, los puso en el cabello rojizo de Ginny y le dijo:  
  
-Ginny te ves fantástica, simplemente fenomenal-  
  
-Gracias Her, que haría sin ti!-  
  
Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa complacida y salieron del dormitorio directamente hacia el comedor a desayunar.  
  
Mientras salían se encontraron a Draco pavonéandose por los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor, Hermione y él se dirigieron miradas de asco mientras Ginny le dirigió una mirada de inocencia que casi hablaba y decía "TE AMO!" pero Malfoy optó por ignorarla en ese momento. Hermione y Ginny llegaron al fin al Gran Comedor donde se sentaron con Harry y Ron, como de costumbre. Ron estaba con una tonta sonrisa en la cara y observaba hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw, ya todos sus amigos y su hermana sabían que se trataba de la chica de sus sueños, ésta tenía un cabello negro azabache y ojos azules que vislumbraban a cualquiera que la mirase directamente a ellos.  
  
Mientras tanto Ginny, estaba deslumbrada al ver a Draco riéndo, ella adoraba cuando el reía, es que se veía tan tierno y sexy a la vez con una pizca de encanto infantil que nadie se la podía arrancar. Cuando de pronto el se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba y encontró la mirada de cierta pecosita que lo observaba desde la mesa Griffindor, le dirigió una sonrisita pícara que hacían que una dijera: "Agarrenme que me voy tras él!!!!!", Ginny también le dirigió una sonrisita tonta y casi se moría de la impresión. Será que alguien la había cachado viendo a Malfoy en aquel momento???. "NO! de ninguna forma, nadie te ha visto Ginny" se repetía a sí misma para llegar a creerlo.  
  
Luego de dos largas semanas de examen tras examen y de mal genio en el ambiente y las bibliotecas llenas comenzaron los juegos de Quidditch.  
  
De pronto salieron los equipos, Griffindor con Harry de capitán y Slytherin con Draco de buscador, (n/a: les diría el capitán pero Ginny solo se fijaba en Draco, así que no vale la pena) Ginny sonreía como nunca antes, se le notaba una alegría incontrolable en el rostro, Hermione no lo notó pues estaba demasiado inspirada viendo a Harry volar por los aire en busca de la snitch. No tardó tiempo en divisarla mientras el comentarista lo decía por el megáfono, Malfoy iba tras él, Ginny quería que Griffindor ganara, pero que pasaría con Malfoy, al final de un largo partido Harry atrapa la snitch y el estadio estallo de gritos de euforia y rabia (esta ultima demostrada por parte de los Slytherins) el partido había quedado 200 a 100 a favor de Griffindor CLARO! Pero porque Ginny no estaba satisfecha??? No deseaba que Harry y Griffindor ganaran??? O era algún asunto que ver con Malfoy???.  
  
(N/a: Hola de nuevo, okk! Estos capítulos son cortos es cierto, pero recuerden que éste es mi primer fic y me esfuerzo mucho para que sea de su agrado, a mi me gusta pero la idea también es que le guste a ustedes, respondan por e-mails y diganme que piensan de este fic ES EL PRIMERO!!!!)  
  
Ese mismo día Ginny salió en la madrugada porque tenía insomnio (n/a: aunque yo creo mas bien que era para ver si Draco practicaba afuera :P), se sentó de nuevo en las frías gradas del campo de Quidditch, el silencio inundaba aquel frío y desierto campo donde su subconsciente esperaba ver a Draco, pero ella aún no lo comprendía. Las horas pasaban lentamente como puñados de fuego, como una puñalada en el estómago por la excitación a la que esperaba llegar si lo veía, pero no. El no apareció durante toda la noche, y al ver en su reloj que casi ni andaba y que se detuvo cerca de las 12:00pm, Ginny decidió irse a su habitación, puesto que ya era muy tarde y si la cachaban a esa hora de la noche iba a ser una dolorosa pérdida de puntos para su casa, en especial si la cachaba Snape!!!.  
  
Sabía que debía irse, sabía que si ella se quedaba ahí era un riesgo demasiado grande que correría, pero aún así no se movió, el viento helado tornada sus mejillas de un color bermellón y su nariz ya empezaba a aguarse por el constante contacto con el frío. Aún con todo esto no se inmutó cuando el frío se hacía mayor, estaba allí sentada y dentro de pocos minutos se iría.  
  
En unos segundos había comenzado una llovizna, que por lo fría parecía mas bien una nevada, o pequeños cubitos de hielo cayendo sobre los brazos desnudos de la pequeña pelirroja. Ella aún así no se movió, parecía estar ceñida a las gradas, y con lo testaruda de Virginia Weasley, no me extrañaba su testarudez. El reloj tenía tiempo que había echado a andar y fue solo cuando la lluvia se hizo mayor que Ginny regresó a su habitación. Ella miró el reloj algo destartalado que tenía y vió que según el marcaban la 1:00am, pero como se había parado a las 12:00pm ya debían ser más de las 2:00am.  
  
Bajo de las gradas y con una última mirada de esperanza miro el cielo nublado por la llovizna. Nadie estaba ahí.  
  
Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta muy suavemente para que las demás chicas no se despertaran, se metió entre sus sábanas y durmió solo hasta las 7:00am, tiempo que para Ginny pasó muy deprisa, se levantó y levantó a Hermione que aún seguía dormida.  
  
-Her?, Her! Despierta hay que bajar a desayunar-. Dijo Ginny con una somnolienta y enferma voz, y moviéndola un poco del hombro.  
  
Hermione despertó desconcertada y vio a su amiga con cara de enferma y de mal dormir y le preguntó:  
  
-Ginny?, dormiste bien anoche, tienes ojeras, y te noto algo pálida. Te acompaño hasta la enfermería??  
  
-No Her, estoy bien, segura!. Pero vamos ya al gran comedor los chicos deben estar esperándonos, ya son las 7:30am, solo tenemos 30min para prepararnos, debemos apurarnos.  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza y mientras ella se cepillaba los dientes, Ginny se arreglaba el desordenado cabello. El cual optó por peinar en una cola alta con broches de lado para que los rebeldes cabellos no se soltaran.  
  
Después de 20min Hermione y Ginny ya estaban listas y dispuestas a salir corriendo de la habitación hacia el Gran Comedor, donde debían esperarlas Harry y Ron.  
  
Al llegar al Gran Comedor todos los estudiantes e incluso algunos profesores estallaron en conmoción, después de una noticia dada por Dumbledore. Noticia que no pudieron oír Her y Ginny por llegar tan tarde.  
  
Cuando visualizaron la mesa Griffindor, se dieron cuenta que faltaban unos cuantos alumnos, entre ellos, Harry y Ron. A dónde se habían ido?  
  
-Donde estarán?, ellos siempre bajan antes que nosotras, que les habra pasado-. Dijo Hermione que miraba la mesa tan desconcertada como Ginny.  
  
-No lo sé Hermione, a lo mejor están arriba aún, o en la sala común, o la biblioteca, o en el campo de Quidditch, no creo que sea Gran cosa-. Hermione convino pero muy asustada aún. En cuestión de segundos Ginny ya había volteado a la mesa de los Slytherins, tardó poco para darse cuenta que ni Drcao ni Zabini, estaban tampoco.  
  
-Her?, y si están en el club de duelo...-. Fue lo primero que Ginny pensó, pués solo cuando no estaban ellos cuatro era porque habían sido llamados en el club de duelo.  
  
-Vamos entonces, no aguanto mas esta incertidumbre-. Convino Hermione a lo que Ginny asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Llegaron a un salón pequeño justo al frente de las mazmorras, cerca del Gran Comedor. Efectivamente, como lo indujo Ginny ahí se encontraban Harry, Ron, Zabini, y Draco, el primero y el último batallando. Fue una batalla muy interesante hasta que de pronto, de la nada, Harry volteó hacia el lugar donde estaban Hermione, Ron y Ginny, y recibió un Rictusempra de parte de Draco. Pero fue cuando éste volteó a ver a Ginny que Harry lanzó un Expelliarmus y Draco salió volando ya sin varita. Había terminado el duelo, Harry había ganado y Malfoy estallaba de la ira, haciendole creer a su subconsciente que la culpable de todo era Ginny, ya que si ella no hubiese entrado, él no la hubiese visto y le habría ganado a Harry, pero su corazón decía claramente que el no podía resistirse mas a los sentimientos, recordó de pronto aquella noche en el campo de Quidditch, aquellas palabras, aquel beso que ni él ni Ginny olvidarían nunca.  
  
-NO!... NO PUEDE SER!-. Gritó Malfoy tratando de no escuchar mas aquellas palabras ni tener aquellos recuerdos que lo harían tarde o temprano perder la cabeza por Virginia.  
  
Al escuchar esto todos estallaron en un abuchido y Draco salió por la puerta empujando ligeramente a Ginny que se encontraba "estorbando su paso". Ginny sintió el odio de Draco hacia Harry y hacia todos aquellos que lo abucharon pero ella no podía hacer nada... o sí?.  
  
De pronto Ginny se sorprendió entrando en uno de los pasillos mas cercanos a la sala común de Slytherin. No había nadie. Era Obvio. Eran las 12:00pm y ella ya iba abriendose camino contra el silencio que inundaba aquel pasillo. Llegó hasta un muro alto y de piedra y empezó a sentir frío. No sabía la contraseña, como se supone que iba a entrar en ese frío lugar. De la nada salieron Pansy Parkinson y Zabini, que no pretendía averiguar que hacían ellos solos a las 12:00pm fuera de sus ala común. Ginny se ocultó tras una columna de piedra con visibilidad de Pansy y Zabini y de pronto ellos dijeron:  
  
-"Muerte a los sangre sucia" el muro se abrió y ellos pasaron, lo único que Ginny pensó en ese momento fue "Wo! Me encanta esa contraseña" y aunque lo dijo con un aire de frialdad solo sonó un sarcasmo forzado a causa del frío y su garganta irritada.  
  
Espero 2min y se paró frente al muro, luego mencionó la contraseña:  
  
-"Muerte a los sangre sucia", lo pronunció con cierta dificultad, después de todo su mejor amiga era una sangre sucia. El muro se abrió dejándola entrar, y Ginny sentía como la sangre se le congelaba por dentro, como su corazón estallaba del frío, y como con cada latido del mismo se iba acercando más y más a la habitación de Draco.  
  
De pronto llegó a un pasillo con muchas puertas como el dormitorio de Harry y Ron y se encontró con una que tenía un Dragón dibujado, de inmediato reconoció que el dibujo se refería a que la puerta era nada más y nada menos que de Draco.  
  
La abrió con total cautela para no despertarlo, y de pronto se vio allí, con Draco durmiendo y soñando quien sabe con que. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, no había más nadie con Draco en su cuarto, parecía una habitación privada y exclusiva, en esto ella se sentó en uno de los lados de la cama donde podía ver notablemente el rostro de Draco mientras dormía. Parecía un angel, pero tenía aquel toque de picardía que ni en sueños se le quitaba.  
  
Ginny inspeccionó la habitación, volteó de un lado a otro y de la nada sintió un cosquilleo en su brazo izquierdo, como si intentaran jugar con un dedo en el. Se volteó, Draco había despertado.  
  
-Qué haces aquí Virginia Weasley?? No deberías entrar en la habitación de un hombre, y muchísimo menos en la de un Slytherin... Que pretendes-. Dijo Draco con un aire despreocupado y sexy que a Ginny le encantó.  
  
-Nada, Draco Malfoy, solo quería ver que tanto te había molestado el abucheo del club de duelo. Solo eso...-. contestó Ginny con cierta duda en las palabras, era una mala mentirosa.  
  
-Jajajaja, no creo Ginny, no creo que hayas venido hasta mi habitación a la 1:00am solo para preguntarme eso... No sabes mentir, lo veo en tus ojos, eres demasiado bella Ginny, me traes loco, no has notado la forma en que te miro cuando estoy cerca de ti??-. Ginny estuvo a punto de poner una sonrisa boba en la cara, pero espabiló y se quedo seria.  
  
-Pues no Draco Malfoy, no me he dad cuenta pero ahora que lo mencionas yo cada vez que te veo tengo en mi cara una sonrisita tonta, la cual solo pongo cuando estoy contigo, cuando te veo, cuando se que estas ahí-.  
  
-Jajajajaja, eso si lo he notado Virginia pero quien puede mandar sobre lo que sentimos, nadie, créeme a mi que intente hacer todo por no enamorarme de ti, y que pasó, me volviste loco con tu carita de ángel, con tu sonrisa cautivadora, con esa mirada de inocencia... como me traes Virginia... como me traes-.  
  
-Que hora es Draco??-.  
  
-Son las 2:00am Virginia. Te vas???-.  
  
-Tengo que, sino me matan, y si me descubren aquí piensa en todo lo que pasaría-. Draco asintió con la cabeza a modo de convenir en la idea. Él la acompañó hasta la salida de la sala común, en el muro de piedra, y ahí la despidió con un cálido beso, hasta terminar en un abrazo y Ginny se marcho a toda prisa hasta su habitación, en los dormitorios de chicas, en la sala común de Griffindor.  
  
(N/a: Aaaaaaaay... muy romántico no? bueno al menos eso es lo que a mi me parece, no sé que digan ustedes mandenme correos a ver si les gusta mi fic, OJO: algunas partecitas fueron sacadas de mi memoria pero un poco influenciadas por el último fic que leí, que se llama: "Todo sobre los amores imposible", ese también esta muy bueno chequenselo nn) 


	3. Sera que me diras que me amas?

3er Capítulo: "Será que me dirás que me amas??"  
  
Otra de las mañanas calurosas en Hogwarts. Virginia estaba impaciente por ver a Draco pero el no apareció hasta los partidos de Quidditch. Si Slytherin perdía este juego quedaría descalificado y no podía hacerlo, en especial si era un equipo tan fácil como Hufflepuff.  
  
El comentarista dio inicio al partido junto con el silbato de la Sra. Hooch.  
  
-Slytherin tiene la quaffle. Parece que va a anotar, SI! SI! VAN A ANOTAR. Maldición ANOTARON!!!-. Dijo el comentarista con cierto aire de arrogancia en la voz.  
  
-No seas tan parcial Lee y te he dicho que NO MALDIGAS CUANDO VAYA GANANDO UN EQUIPO QUE NO SEA DE TU AGRADO!!!-. Dijo la profesora McGonagall aunque ella tampoco quería que Slytherin ganara.  
  
-Tienen que ganar, no van a ser descalificados contra un equipo tan fácil como Hufflepuff, Draco, atrapa la snitch Draco, ATRÁPALA!!!-. Ginny gritó con tal euforia que fue directamente hasta los oídos de Draco, éste se le quedó viendo y asintió con la cabeza a manera de captar el mensaje.  
  
-Draco Malfoy visualiza la snitch!!! Parece que la atrapará, si LA ATRAPÓ!!!! El equipo de Slytherin no queda eliminado por el de Hufflepuff mientras este ultimo al perder también contra Ravenclaw se descalifica. Buena suerte para la próxima vez Hufflepuff-. Dijo el comentarista algo satisfecho con el resultado del partido.  
  
-Ganaron, Ganaron Hermione, GANARON!!!!-. Dijo Ginny con mucha emoción en las palabras y con una sonrisita boba en la cara. A lo que Hermione miró con cara de "What's up with you?" -Gracias Virginia Weasley, nunca olvidaré ese gesto de tu parte, necesito hablar contigo, será que puedes?-. Ginny reconoció de inmediato esa voz, esa forma de arrastrar las palabras, giró sobre sus talones y ahí estaba él, Draco Malfoy montaba su escoba en espera de su respuesta.  
  
-No fue nada Draco Malfoy, es más, hasta pense que no me habías oído, está bien, hablaré contigo, buscame cuando puedas, siempre estoy libre-. A esta respuesta dada por la pequeña pelirroja, Draco obtuvo en sus ojos un brillo excepcional que Ginny inmediatamente notó. Sus ojos grises se llenaron con ese brillo tan seductor que a Ginny le encantaba, mientras ella solo tenía una sonrisa cautivadora de esas que le encantaban a Malfoy.  
  
-Entonces, espera mi visita en cualquier momento Ginny, nos vemos-. No dejó que Ginny se despidiera de él pues salió volando a gran velocidad sobre su escoba.  
  
-Gin?, GIN? Que te traes con Malfoy Virginia Weasley??-. Dijo Hermione en un tono de regaño de hermana mayor.  
  
-ehm....nada Hermione, que me podría estar pasando...-. Hermione no quedó muy convencida con ésta respuesta pero no quería entrar en discusión sobre Draco Malfoy ahora pues ya llegaban Harry y Ron del club de duelo.  
  
-Hola Hermione, hola hermanita-. Dijo Ron con un tono de superioridad.  
  
-Hola Ginny, Hola Hermione, quién ganó en el partido? Los Slytherins derrochaban felicidad, no me digan que ganaron!-. Dijo Harry algo asustado.  
  
-Pués si Harry, ganaron esas serpientes malditas, Malfoy atrapó la snitch en el último momento y ganaron. Hufflepuff fu descalificado, y el próximo partido es...-. Hermione no pudo terminar, se desmayó de la nada, parecía un hechizo o algo así, el hecho es que tuvieron que llevarla urgentemente a la enfermería no podían esperar una recaída de Hermione. De pronto, cuando estaban dispuestos a salir corriendo, notaron que el campo de Quidditch desparecía dejando a su vez unos muros grises y fríos, Ginny notó que podría que estuviesen en la sala común de Slytherin pero, porque habría cambiado el campo de forma para notar la sala común de Slytherin...? Draco!.  
  
-Chicos, parece que estamos en las mazmorras, no sé porque cambio de forma el estadio, o porque nos transportaron, vayan ustedes y lleven a Hermione a la enfermería, yo necesito arreglar un asunto aquí-. Al oír esto Ron se disponía a regañar a Ginny pero Harry intervino.  
  
-De acuerdo Ginny, vamos Ron no hay tiempo que perder, tu hermana ya no es una niña y tenemos que llevar a Hermione a la enfermería urgentemente, nos vemos después Ginny cuidate-. Ron tuvo que asentir con mala gana pero fueron lo más rápido posible.  
  
De la nada y como por arte de magia apareció Draco.  
  
-Te estaba buscando, solo quería transportarte a ti, pero me salió mal el hechizo, lo importante es que ya estás aquí-. Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lo mas sexy en los labios, y tomándola por la cintura para ceñir más a Ginny a su cuerpo.  
  
-Si, ya sé, y también sé porque cayó Hermione desmayada, pero lo importante ahora es, que me querías decir Draco Malfoy???-.  
  
-Más bien, era una propuesta no formalizada anteriormente, quieres ser mi novia Virginia Weasley??-.  
  
(N/a: un poco de suspenso no quedaría mal nn jajajaja no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que solo lo publicaré si hay suficientes reviews okk? Bye...) 


	4. el si mas esperado para dos

4to capítulo: "El sí mas esperado para dos..."  
  
Ginny colocó una sonrisa sexy en los labios, y le dio un beso, largo, profundo, con mordisqueos de labios, y más calor que cualquier otro, a manera de una respuesta afirmativa.  
  
-Claro que si Draco Malfoy, no sabes cuanto tiempo había estado esperando para esto-.  
  
Draco la tomó con más fuerza pero tratando de no lastimarla, y se perdieron en el silencio de otro beso igual de fuerte que el anterior.  
  
Luego, un estallido, el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose suavemente contra el piso, algo había caído.  
  
De la nada aparece la Sra. Norris, la detestable gata de Filch, el conserje, a los pocos segundos y mientras Ginny y Draco seguían juntos y anonadados apareció Filch refunfuñando, limpió todo y como si no los hubiese visto se largó junto con la Sra. Norris.  
  
Ginny y Draco no se percataron de que éste (Filch) no les hubiese dado un regaño, de pronto y de la nada los muros grises que indicaban el camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin se transformaron notablemente hasta ubicarse en un cuarto color carmesí.  
  
-Que es lo que hacemos aquí?, que es esto Draco?-. Dijo Ginny algo confundida.  
  
-No lo sé mi pequeña, a lo mejor nos transportaron, pero no conozco ningún salón color carmesí en Hogwarts... Aunque sería posible que... Nah!-.  
  
-Y si no estamos en Hogwarts, y si todo fue un sueño, y si siempre estuvimos en este cuarto y solo acabamos de despertar, y si esta es nuestra verdadera realidad, y si...-.  
  
-GINNY! YA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS! Estamos en Hogwarts, en algún sitio que no se cual es, y nos transportaron, deja eso de los sueños para más tarde-.  
  
Puede ser tan despreciable y arrogante a veces Pensó Ginny mientras observaba a Draco, localizando algunos datos en las paredes, posiblemente viejas escrituras que ella no entendería nunca... era muy mala para eso de jeroglíficos antiguos, además con Draco al lado NO LO NECESITARÍA!.  
  
-De acuerdo Gin, creo que sé donde estamos pero necesito que me ayudes con un patronus lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar a unos 10 dementores que se encontraran cuando yo abra estos muros-.  
  
-DEMENTORES???-. Masculló Ginny con cierto temor en la voz.  
  
-Oh! No! no me digas que soy novio de una chica que es igual a Potter en eso de los dementores!!!. No me decepciones Virginia Weasley-.  
  
-No es que les tenga miedo, les tengo algo de respeto, mandaron a Harry a la enfermería deben ser algo poderosos...-.  
  
-Virginia, tu soportaste al mismo Tom Sorvolo Ryddle en tu cuerpo eres capaz contra unos cuantos dementores así que prepárate-. Ginny, a este comentario, asintió con la cabeza aunque algo asustada, rodeo la cintura de Draco con sus brazos y él, a su vez la de ella, de pronto Draco gritó:  
  
-Lumos-. Se abrió un muro dejando ver a unos diez dementores que salieron a toda velocidad desde la puerta y al mismo tiempo gritaron juntos Expecto patronus  
  
Fue entonces cuando un brillo plateado salió de la varita de Draco y segundos mas tarde de la de Ginny, los dementores se fueron rápidamente y Ginny y Draco se encontraron de nuevo en la sala de Slytherin.  
  
-Que fue lo que pasó Draco?? Draco?? DRACO ESTAS SANGRANDO!!! DRACO???...-.  
  
(N/a: jajajajaja Draco morirá, SI MORIRA!!!, jajajajaja, porque Draco sangraba de su brazo izquierdo??? Porque fueron transportados a ese cuarto carmesí de donde salían dementores. Actualizaré rápido el fic, depende claro del numero de reviews que tenga. Bye... nn) 


	5. El pacto mortifago y la sangre derramada

5to capítulo: "El pacto mortífago y la sangre derramada..."  
  
-No es nada Gin, solo me golpee con uno de los muros de aquel cuarto mientras lanzaba el expecto patronus solo un rasguño-. Dijo Draco mientras Ginny lo contemplaba asustada al ver que la sangre era mas oscura de lo normal.  
  
-Como que no es nada Draco Malfoy???, como me dices eso???, crees que soy idiota, PUES NO!!!, Que demonios es lo que te pasa??? Porque sangras y sobre todo... con esa sangre que es mas oscura de lo normal... Draco no te quedes callado RESPONDEME!!!...-. Dijo Ginny frenéticamente al ver que Draco no contestaba.  
  
-Mi niña me tengo que ir a la enfermería, no podré llegar si voy caminando, he estado practicando la materialización y me ha funcionado muy bien, nos vemos después, ve a tus clases y NO FALTES POR MI!!! Adiós Gin...-.  
  
Luego de éstas palabras, Draco desapareció como una obra de materialización y Ginny se quedó desconcertada al frente de... la... sala... común... de... SLYTERIN!!!... SIN DRACO!!!... fue después de percatarse de esto cuando salió corriendo tratando de que no la vieran y de la nada apareció Snape.  
  
-Señorita Weasley... que hace por aquí tan sola???, Usted no querrá que yo le quite puntos a Griffindor por estar husmeando en las salas comunes ajenas? O sí?-.  
  
-No profesor Snape, es solo que yo estaba... mmm... practicando materialización, si eso, y bueno vine a dar aquí pero ya me voy-. Dijo Ginny algo aterrada.  
  
-Mmmm... bueno entonces váyase enseguida practicando su "materialización" que por cierto, solo se practica en el 7mo curso...-. Dijo Snape con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.  
  
-Eeeeh... no profesor prefiero correr así hago ejercicio para los partidos de Quidditch que vienen. Jajaja... me voy profesor tengo que ir a clases, gusto de verlo...-Whack! Nunca creyo poder decir eso, pero ya lo había dicho. Salió corriendo desesperadamente mientras Snape gritaba que si seguia corriendo tendría problemas con los prefectos, pero ella no le hizo caso y se introdujo rapidamente en el vestíbulo, luego subio por la escalera, entro en uno de los pasillos y se dirigió hacia la Gran Escalera para su clase de Adivinación que era en el último piso.  
  
Al pasar corriendo les paso por un lado a Harry, Ron y Hermione que salían de su clase de Transformaciones.  
  
-Que le pasa a mi hermana, Hermione? Eres su mejor amiga deberías saberlo...-. Dijo Ron con cierto aire de ironía e sus palabras.  
  
-Pues no lo sé Ronald Weasley, y si lo supiera, créeme que serías el último en saberlo de mis labios...-.  
  
-Ya chicos ya, por favor no se vayan a poner a pelear-. Dijo Harry intentando mediar la situación.  
  
-Pues él comenzó Harry, si me lo hubiese preguntado de otra forma a lo mejor le hubiese contestado mejor...-.  
  
-Tu no puedes contestar mejor Hermione Granger...-. Interrumpió Ron –Tu nunca cambiarás tu forma de ser...-. Dijo terminando con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
-Pues al menos yo tengo que cambiar mis palabras pero tu actitud nunca...-.  
  
-YA POR FAVOR ME OSTINAN. CALMENSE DE UNA VEZ YA!-. Gritó Harry algo desesperado mientras salían de la Gran Escalera.  
  
Ron y Hermione se calmaron un poco, aunque las miradas fulminantes no faltaban cuando estaban juntos.  
  
De pronto dan un anuncio por parlante: "Estudiantes, se les informa que aunque parezca extraño y no se haya presentado en anteriores momentos nos vimos en la necesidad de que ingresaran dos nuevas alumnas a Hogwarts en el 6to y 7mo año, la selección será dentro de dos horas y serán suspendidas las actividades escolares hasta el día de mañana, buenas tardes..." Era la voz de la profesora McGonagall la que había sido escuchada en el colegio. Todos estallaron eufóricamente pues... IBAN A SUSPENDER LAS CLASES HASTA MÑANA!!! Y a Harry, Ron y Hermione aún les quedaban 3 clases en el día las cuales YA NO TENDRÍAN!!! A causa claro, de estas dos chicas. Pero quienes eran y porque entraban al colegio tan iniciado el año?.  
  
Éstas preguntas se volvieron insignificantes cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, pasadas dos horas, para la selección de estas chicas.  
  
De la nada detrás de la profesora McGonagall salieron dos chicas, una alta, con cabello rubio y ojos grises, muy parecida a Draco Malfoy, que suponían quedaría en Slytherin y otra más baja, con cabello castaño y ojos avellana que se parecía mucho a Ginny.  
  
Ginny llegó al Gran Comedor acompañada de Luna Lovegood, una chica alta de ojos grandes y azules y cabello rubio que moría por Ron, cosa que a éste no le hacía gracia.  
  
-Ya comenzó la selección???-. Dijo Ginny algo cansada, parecía venir corriendo a gran velocidad.  
  
-No Ginny aún no, esta a punto de...-. Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la profesora McGonagall la interrumpió diciendo:  
  
-Bueno, silencio todos, ha comenzado la selección, primero la señorita Ashley Malfoy...-.  
  
El Gran Comedor estalló en ruido al oír este nombre a lo que la profesora McGonagall reclamó.  
  
-POR FAVOR DIJE SILENCIO!!!, puede sentarse señorita Malfoy-.  
  
-Mmmm... bueno, podrías quedar en Ravenclaw por tu suficiente inteligencia, o a lo mejor en Slytherin por tu avaricia, quizás en Griffindor por tu gran corazón, o en Hufflepuff para desarrollar tus poderes mas ocultos... dejame pensarlo... serás... una... (N/a: Hola!!! Si, si, si, ya sé estaban muy pendientes de en donde quedaría la Hermana gemela de Draco verdad?? pues lamento decirles que eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, que terminaré cuando pueda okas??? Espero que no se molesten nn y bueno, saquen conclusiones a ver si aciertan. Bye, lo actualizaré antes de lo que creen... Ah! Y... NO CREYERON QUE MATARÍA A DRACO VERDAD??? Porque no lo haría nunca, lo adoro... nn) 


	6. El cuarto carmesí y la carta olvidada

(N/a: Hola a todos, bueno lo prometido es deuda nn aquí ya les tengo el sexto capítulo, y disculpa si todo fue muy rápido, lo que pasa es que es mi primer fic y no he aprendido a extender los capítulos porque quería que supieran el desenlace de ésta historia rápido y comenzar con otro. Gracias por los reviews!!!... =P)  
  
6to capítulo: "El cuarto carmesí y la carta olvidada..."  
  
-...GRYFFINDOR!!!!...-  
  
El Gran comedor estalló en bullicio y en una rebelde situación de Draco Malfoy. Indignado por el nombre de la casa en la que había quedado su hermana gemela gritó frenéticamente...  
  
-DESHONRAS A LOS MALFOY, ASHLEY!!! COMO SE TE OCURRE QUEDAR EN GRYFFINDOR!!! LO QUE ME FALTABA!!! UNA HERMANA GEMELA GRYFFINDOR!!!, ESTAS DESTERRADA DE SER MI HERMANA ASHLEY MALFOY!!!-  
  
-Pero Draco yo no tengo la culpa de haber quedado en Gryffindor, fue el Sombrero Seleccionador...-  
  
-Y TUS PENSAMIENTOS ASHLEY... COMO PUEDES DIGNARTE DE SER UNA MALFOY!!! ME DAS ASCO!!!-  
  
-Pues lo siento mucho Draco Malfoy pero no tengo la culpa de que me caigan bien los sangre sucia y tampoco tengo la culpa de pensar que todos los magos somos iguales y que no importan nuestras familias así que si no me quieres como tu hermana está bien pero mis sentimientos nunca serán cambiados y menos por un insensible como tú!!!-  
  
Malfoy no podía creer lo que oía, su propia hermana... la había desterrado de su vida y ella seguía de parte de los sangre sucia, esto si de verdad no se lo esperaba, no lo podía creer...  
  
-Bueno, que pasa señor Malfoy, si tiene problemas personales con su hermana pues resuélvalos en otro momento, a todo el mundo no le interesa lo que llegue o no a pensar usted, si quiere se puede retirar- Dijo la profesora McGonagall con un tono de regaño en su voz  
  
-Por supuesto que me voy... no soporto ver como el orgullo de mi familia decae tan rápido por un caprichito de mi hermanita!!!- Dijo Malfoy retirándose del Gran Comedor muy molesto y arrastrando las palabras con paso firme y decidido.  
  
El Gran Comedor estalló en comentarios y risas con respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
  
-Silencio! Todavía queda la selección de la Srita. Grant y ninguno de ustedes le va a arruinar su selección, así que el que así lo decida puede retirarse al igual que el señor Malfoy pero por favor sin tanto alboroto-  
  
Al escuchar esto el Gran Comedor se inundó en un silencio absoluto y de pronto se levantaron Crabbe, Goyle y Blase detrás de Draco a lo que Pansy y sus bobas los siguieron. Salieron sin el menor ruido del Gran Comedor y la profesora McGonagall dijo.  
  
-Más nadie tiene que abandonar la sala?-El Gran Comedor estalló en silencio- Muy bien entonces comencemos...-  
  
-Podrías quedar en Ravenclaw porque tu inteligencia es muchísima, aunque tu valentía te dejaría en el primer lugar de Gryffindor, por otro lado, no tienes muchos poderes ocultos para estar en Hufflepuff ni tampoco tienes una gran avaricia y astucia sobre la magia negra como para estar en Slytherin, ni tampoco una mala educación para quedar allí si me lo permite decir profesor Snape; bueno mejor quedarás en... GRYFFINDOR!!!-  
  
Todos los Gryffindor aplaudieron a manera de bienvenida para las dos chicas y al cabo de un rato ya el grupo de cinco se había extendido, ahora eran Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ashley y Mayreni que estaba algo tímida aún pero que muy pronto tomó mucha confianza con Ginny.  
  
(N/a: Hola, estoy viva eh? jajaja =P bueno, les digo que Mayreni Grant fue inventada por mi para darle mejor contexto al fic, okk? Al igual que unos cuantos personajes que aparecen mas adelante. No se pongan a buscarlos en libros ni nada porque será en vano nn okas? Bueno los quiero mucho chau!)  
  
Esa misma noche se enteraron de que Mayreni y Ashley compartirían dormitorio con Ginny, Hermione, Padma y Parvati, a las cuales no les caían muy bien las chicas nuevas, pero que de igual manera las aceptaron con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Esa noche Ginny y Mayreni se desvelaron hablando y hablando de todo, Mayreni hablaba de su novio de Ravenclaw y Ginny por supuesto del hermano gemelo de Ashley, quien por cierto estaba dormida junto a la cama de Ginny pero no se preocuparon por notar si escuchaba pues se le notaba a leguas lo cansada y profundamente dormida que estaba.  
  
Se durmieron muy tarde, como a las 3:00am, pero eso no fue impedimento para que a las 7:00am ya estuvieran en el cuarto de baño arreglándose para bajar a desayunar al Gran Comedor y prepararse psicológicamente para las clases, ya que la primera en el día sería la clase de Pociones.  
  
-Wo! Me impresionan... se acostaron a las 3:00am y son las primeras en despertarse, tienen que enseñarme.- Dijo Ashley con un tono de broma en las palabras.  
  
-Hola chicas como están?, espero que hayan dormido bien, bueno, aunque con el ruido que hubo anoche quien sabe si pudieron dormir, yo no pude dormir bien aunque concilié el sueño a eso de las 4:00am ya que ese ruido era infernal.- Dijo Hermione entrando al amplio cuarto de baño y dispuesta a cepillarse los dientes.  
  
-Que ruido Her? Yo no escuche nada, y eso que me quede despierta junto con Mayreni hasta las 3:00am- Dijo Gin algo desconcertada.  
  
-Si Her, ni Gin ni yo escuchamos nada, y tu Ashley?- Dijo Mayreni algo preocupada por la salud de Hermione.  
  
-Pués no. No escuche nada durante toda la noche, a lo mejor estaba demasiado cansada como para escuchar algo. Pero que sonido era Hermione? Era algo de lo que haya que preocuparse?- Respondió Ashley quien se iba a duchar en una de las duchas privadas.  
  
-Bueno, en realidad no se si es algo alarmante, en realidad fue un zumbido muy pero muy fuerte y me desveló toda la noche, fue por eso que no pude dormir. Pero en realidad no escucharon nada?- Dijo Hermione que veía una mueca desconcertada en las caras de sus amigas.  
  
Ashley, Gin y Mayreni negaron con la cabeza frenéticamente a lo que Hermione miró con cara de susto, pero iba a hablar cuando de pronto entran al cuarto de baño Parvati y Padma.  
  
-Chicas ya falta poco para que empiecen las clases, Padma y yo ya estamos listas pero las queríamos esperar para bajar, les falta mucho?- Dijo Parvati con amabilidad.  
  
-No Parvati, no nos falta mucho ya Ashley se terminó de bañar y Gin y Mayreni ya van a terminar, a la que no he visto es a Luna pero de seguro ya esta abajo- Dijo Hermione  
  
-De acuerdo entonces nosotras las esperamos en la sala común y bajamos todas juntas- Dijo Padma con una sonrisa, la cual Hermione y Parvati convinieron con una igual.  
  
Cuando salían Padma y Parvati del cuarto de baño Gin salió de la ducha, se cepillo el cabello y se lo acomodó en una cola baja muy rápida, Mayreni en cambio se dejo el cabello castaño y lacio suelto y aún escurrían algunas gotas de él, y Ashley se lo estaba secando mágicamente y ya le faltaba poco, Hermione en cambio estaba sentada en una de las camas intentando descifrar que había sido el zumbido de aquella noche.  
  
De la nada May, Gin y Ash salieron del cuarto de baño, arregladas y listas para bajar, y Hermione convino para la ocasión con una sonrisa; de pronto salieron del dormitorio a la sala común donde las esperaban sentadas en dos de los sillones Parvati y Padma.  
  
Bajaron todas al Gran Comedor y ahí se separaron. Parvati y Padma se fueron a un extremo de la mesa y Ashley, Ginny, Mayreni y Hermione se sentaron en el otro extremo con Ron y Harry que estaban en una conversación acerca de cual escoba era mejor si la Saeta de Fuego o la Nimbus 2004 que había salido hace una pocas semanas. Harry decía que la Saeta de fuego era mejor porque tenía mejor calidad de vuelo y centralidad al volar y Ron sostenía que la Nimbus 2004 tenía un mejor freno y mayor velocidad volando.  
  
-Hola Harry, Hola Ron, como están? Miren hoy tenemos clases de Adivinación ahora mismo y después examen de materialización, espero hayan practicado no?- Dijo Hermione  
  
-Hola Her, yo practique algo de materialización pero solo llegué a materializarme más de la cintura hacia arriba pero mis brazos y mi cabeza flotaban y no pude hacer nada.- Dijo Harry algo preocupado por el examen.  
  
-EXAMEN DE MATERIALIZACIÓN??? YO NO HE ESTUDIADO NI PRACTICADO NADA!!!!- Dijo Ron gritando y haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.  
  
-Hola chicos, saben que? Encontré algo muy extraño en uno de los despachos de los profesores, es algo a sí como una carta, pero se ve vieja y desgastada, sabrán ustedes de que se trata?, no creo que la utilicen ya... que dicen?- Luna Lovegood había entrado al Gran Comedor y tenía consigo una carta amarillenta en un sobre color carmesí. Ginny recordó de inmediato aquel cuarto al que fue transportada con Malfoy y visualizó en el sobre los mismos signos que había en las paredes de aquel cuarto. Ella no sabía que significaba pero si llegaba a dárselo a Malfoy... MALFOY!!! Es cierto! No lo había visto desde el problema de su hermana en el Gran Comedor, parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.  
  
Salieron del Gran Comedor y se dispersó el grupo, Mayreni, Ginny y Luna se fueron a su clase de Pociones en las Mazmorras, y Hermione, Ashley, Harry y Ron fueron a la Gran Escalera para llegar al tercer piso a clase de Adivinación.  
  
En clase de pociones hubo un examen sorpresa por lo que solo los del 6to curso de Slytherin pudieron realizar la poción ya que los Gryffindor no habían estudiado nada y Snape siempre tenía preferencias con los Slytherin.  
  
-La poción que tienen que hacer es una de invisibilidad, espero que usted señor Hendrick Longbottom no sea como su hermano y dañe todas las pociones- . Dijo Snape con frialdad a lo que Hendrick (el hermano menor de Neville) asintió con miedo y terror.  
  
-Bueno estudiantes, espero que tengan al día sus apuntes ya que si los tienen, como ya los copiaron los habrán medio estudiado y recordarán algunos de los ingredientes o todos, pueden comenzar-  
  
Snape dirigía miradas de supremacía sobre los estudiantes de Gryffindor y miradas de visto bueno a los estudiantes de Slytherin. De pronto Hendrick hizo que su caldero estallara al colocar en él unas raíces cortas y azules y sangre de unicornio a una base de color grisáceo que ni el mismo Snape supo a ciencia cierta que era.  
  
Snape llamó a Filch (el conserje) para que limpiara todo y éste apareció refunfuñando y regañando a Hendrick, quien se llevó doble regaño al ser casi comido por el profesor Snape.  
  
Al terminar la clase de pociones salieron Ginny, Luna y Mayreni de las mazmorras hacia la siguiente clase y así pasaron todo el día, de clase en clase, Ginny pocas veces se cruzó a Draco pero nunca se sentaron a hablar tranquilos, solo las miradas y sonrisas que se daban tenían palabras, pero no era igual; fue hasta bien entrada la noche cuando Draco toco en su ventana y salieron juntos al campo de Quidditch. Ya en las gradas del campo se sentaron uno al lado del otro para darse calor pues la noche se hacia cada vez mas y mas helada.  
  
-Gin, disculpame pequeña de que tenemos un tiempo que no nos vemos, es que estaba haciendo unos tramites con mi mamá por lo de Ashley pero ya todo terminó mi niña, y ahora podemos estar mucho mas tiempo juntos-.  
  
-Tranquilo Draco, yo sé todos los problemas que tu tienes ahora. Aah! Casi se me olvidaba dragón, Luna consiguió una carta con un sobre color carmesí en uno de los despachos de los profesores y tenía unos signos como los de las paredes del cuarto carmesí aquel, lo recuerdas??-  
  
-Si Gin, pero a que te refieres con eso? Que me quieres decir?-  
  
-Bueno, ni tu ni yo sabíamos porque fuimos a un cuarto carmesí...-  
  
-Ajá...-  
  
-...Y si esa carta tenía ese color y esos signos entonces creo que tiene algo que ver no?-  
  
-Tengo que ver ese sobre para saberlo pequeña, de verdad no lo sé, quizás si tenga algo que ver pero deberías traerme el sobre para saberlo okk? Consíguemelo y yo te digo si los signos son iguales y a ver si descifro algo de lo que querían decir esos jeroglíficos tan extraños okk mi niña. Bueno ya es tarde es mejor que nos vayamos por si acaso nos cachan si Gin?-  
  
-Está bien Draco, espero que nos veamos mañana si?-  
  
-Bueno Gin claro que sí, yo también quiero verte mañana, pero mejor nos vamos pelirrojita linda por favor?-  
  
-Está bien Draco pero es que...- Ginny no pudo terminar la frase ya que Draco la calló con un beso largo, profundo, con mordisqueos de labios. Al finalizarlo el silencio se rompió de un momento a otro y sin decir nada se abrazaron y entraron en el castillo.  
  
Cuando iban entrando los muros grises del castillo se tornaron ahora de un color carmesí, llegaron de nuevo a aquel cuarto del que salieron dementores, y del que Draco salió sangrando con una sangre mas oscura de lo normal.  
  
-No, no de nuevo! Por favor no de nuevo!- Dijo Ginny frenéticamente  
  
-Tranquila mi pequeña, yo nunca dejaré que nada te pase- Dijo Draco con tono protector.  
  
-Lumos- Ginny gritó y estaba dispuesta a disparar un Expecto patronus en cualquier momento, pero nada sucedió.  
  
-Aaay Virginia, a veces puedes ser tan tonta e ignorante- Dijo Draco en tono burlón  
  
-Bueno Draco Malfoy, disculpame por tratar de salvarnos de los dementores, AUNQUE NO SALIERON Y ME SALIO TODO AL REVÉS, DISCULPA POR QUERER AYUDAR NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER!!!!!!-  
  
-Jajajaja tranquila Gin, yo solo bromeaba no era en serio, lo que pasa es que de verdad te pasaste de ignorante, si no entiendes pequeñita linda me lo dices y yo te explicó, es más ya vámonos porque es tarde, tranquila ya aprendí materialización de dos personas estarás en tu sala común conmigo pero afuera, de ahí yo me voy y usted princesita se me duerme ok? Vamos-  
  
De la nada Ginny y Draco se encontraban al frente del retrato de la señora Gorda, se dieron un cálido beso y Ginny entró a su sala común.  
  
Mientras Draco se dirigía a su sala común su brazo izquierdo volvió a sangrar con esa extraña sangre mucho más oscura de lo normal. Draco se sentía mareado y alucinaba con frenética locura.  
  
-NO!... NO!!... NO LUCIUS MALFOY, NO SERÉ UN MORTÍFAGO NO!!!!!- Gritó Draco, luego se desparramó en el suelo y no supo más de él.  
  
(N/a: Hola!!! Les gustó el capítulo?? Espero que si les haya gustado ok? =P bueno dejen reviews para el próximo los quiero mucho, espero que mi fic les haya gustado y como es el primero tengan compasión!!! nn Bye!) 


End file.
